


Seasons of Ianto

by Cat_Moon



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 11:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19272556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Moon/pseuds/Cat_Moon
Summary: A Ianto fanmix





	Seasons of Ianto

**Author's Note:**

> Fanmix with a happy ending. Mostly alt/rock genre, with a few oddities thrown in. The playlist can be listened to over on 8 Tracks.
> 
> Because, no, I'm still not over it.

**Seasons of Ianto**

 

a Ianto Jones fanmix

 

by Cat Moon

 

 

[ https://8tracks.com/mscatmoon/seasons](https://8tracks.com/mscatmoon/seasons)

 

**Everything Changes** , by Staind

 

(I like the play on the episode one title. This is Ianto just post Cyberman, needing forgiveness and wanting to feel again.)

 

_When it's just me and you_

_who knows what we could do_

_if we can just make it through..._

_If you could learn how to forgive me then I could learn how to feel_

 

**One Last Breath** , by Creed

 

(Reflecting on his life, Ianto is on the edge and needing someone to save him.)

 

_I'm looking down now that its over_

_reflecting on all of my mistakes_

_I thought I found the road to somewhere_

_Hold me now_

_I'm 6 feet from the edge_

_and I'm thinking maybe 6 feet ain't so far down._

 

**Feels Like Tonight** , by Daughtry

 

(Lyrics say it all. Turning point in their relationship post-Lisa.) Note: can't seem to get this one on the 8 Tracks playlist, don't know why)

 

_You believed me in every single lie_

_but I failed you this time_

_And it feels like tonight_

_I can't believe I'm broken inside_

_Can't you see that there's nothing that I wanna do but try to make it up to you_

_and it feels like tonight_

 

**The Perfect Crime** , by Ron Romanovsky

 

(Sometimes Ianto thinks Jack is way out of his league.)

 

_Why do I even turn my head at your fancy smiles at me?_

_You're a portrait of a lover I know will never be_

_You seem so untouchable_

_so flawless and so fine_

_to get away with loving you_

_would be the perfect crime_

 

**No One Knows** , by Lennon Murphy

 

(More secrets and hidden pain as they begin their affair. Ianto struggles to deal with it. He knows Jack, yet feels he'll never really have him.)

 

_You're looking through me and I see you_

_I know every thought in your mind_

_God knows I wish they were mine_

_if we only had the time_

_Nobody knows the things that I know_

_nobody sees the things that I see_

 

**What About Now,** by Daughtry

 

(What ifs. I see this as near the end of season one.)

 

_What about now,_ _what about today_

_what if you're making me all that I was meant to be?_

_Baby before it's too late, what about now?_

_Now that we're here, now that we've come this far, just hold on_

_There is nothing to fear, for I am right beside you_

_For all my life I am yours_

 

**The Flame** , by Cheap Trick

 

(Ianto's song of devotion during the Year That Never Was and after, as he realizes the depths of his feelings).

 

_I'm going crazy_

_I'm losing sleep_

_I'm in too far_

_I'm in way too deep over you_

_I can't believe you're gone_

_You were the first you'll be the last_

 

**Walk Through Fire** , by Bad Company

 

(Another song about how devoted Ianto is to Jack. He would, literally, walk through fire for him.)

 

_I could walk through fire_

_I could feel it burning_

_I could walk through fire right back to you_

_And if the flames get higher_

_you know I'll get stronger..._

_And I would go anywhere_

_I would do anything_

_do what you want me to_

_you know that I would_

_I want you to know that whenever you need me_

_wherever you are_

_no matter how far..._

 

**Savin' Me** , by Nickelback

 

(This is my personal reaction to COE. Potential wasted. Because it should have been **Ianto** the last one standing. He's worth saving. In MY world, this story has a happy ending.)

 

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing_

_and teach me wrong from right_

_and I'll show you what I can be_

_Say it for me say it to me_

_and I'll leave this life behind me_

_say it if it's worth saving me_

 

**Just Found Heaven** , by Daughtry

 

(Heaven is gonna have to wait, because Ianto is not going anywhere. Whatever happens, it's all worth it to be in Jack's arms.)

 

_I feel no pain_

_pleasures all mine_

_you give me a taste of eternal life_

_I don't really care where I go when I die_

_cause I just found heaven_

_You can tell the devil that he's wasting his time_

_cause I just found heaven_

_Hallelujah_

 

**It's Not My Time** , by 3 Doors Down

 

(Because in my world, Ianto is NOT going).

 

_It's not my time_

_I'm not going_

_there's a fear in me_

_it's not showing_

_This could be the end of me and everything I know_

_But I won't go..._

_There might be more than you believe_

_there might be more than you can see_

_It's not my time_

 

 

**So Good So Far** , by O.A.R.

 

(My Ianto theme song. It's the longest fight he's ever had, but it ain't over till he's WON.)

 

_It's all we have_

_so good so far_

_It's not over till we're done_

_We've only just begun_

_I'm in the middle of the longest fight I've ever had in all my life_

_It ain't over till we've won_

 


End file.
